At the start
by Eternal Devil Dog
Summary: A story of Sarabi and Mufasa. From when they're cubs, to when they're made King and Queen of the pride. See the conflicts and resolutions. Bah. Fear my stupid summary.
1. The Horror

Disclaimer: I do not own The Lion King. Disney owns that. Credit goes to them. But I do believe I made the plot. Anyway, characters and stuff go to them. I'm not getting anything out of it.

_**Authors note: Heh. My first Lion King story. Tell me what you think! I know the first chapter's really quite short... but it should be getting better soon. I just want to test it out, to see if I get any people liking it. If no one likes it, I'll only be adding to it for lack of stuff to do. So... yes. If you like it, please review. Constructive criticism appreciated as well.**_

_It wasn't all that easy. It wasn't expected. It wasn't explained earlier, because no one had expected all the conflict. No one had mentioned the story. Well, why don't you sit down and listen? Because it's being told now..._

**xxx**

'Where is he? WHERE IS HE?' The shouts echoed around Pride Rock; around the Pride Lands, as the angry, female cub roared wildly. Her teeth were shown, as she growled, and snarled, and roared, and made a huge fuss, while storming through the lands, leaving a track of destruction in the ground behind her. Eyes blazed with fury, as wet fur fell over them, causing her to blink.

'I will kill him! I swear! He will not escape me without any pain, that little...' the lioness trailed off, muttering in rage. It was obvious she was angry. More than obvious.

Other lions peered over at the cub, as she stormed past them. Did no one care? Why was she being looked at funny? She directed a snarl at a younger cub, who was looking at her curiously. It shrunk back, before scampering from the enraged female. She was in another of her moods. But why? What had angered her so? It could all be summed up in one word.

'_MUFASA_!' she yelled, her voice cracking slightly.

A few mutters erupted about the other lions, as the cub shoved past them, under their paws. They were rather surprise the cub had such a loud voice on her, but they had heard it before. They had been fools for wondering what she was going on about. Of _course_ it had been that small male... Mufasa.

A fully-grown female stood in front of the cub, looking at her with a raised eyebrow. 'Sarabi, you're disrupting the whole Pride--'

'But he pushed me in the river– AGAIN!' the young Sarabi thundered, 'He has to be stopped... Why can't he be banned to the outlands, mum?'

'Maybe... I don't know... 'cause he's the next King?' her mother asked, her eyebrows raising even higher. Sarabi grumbled, not particularly liking the whole idea. 'Why him? Why not someone else? He's a stupid scoundrel– _He pushed me in the river_.'

'Just ignore him. Then he won't trick you into falling into the water...'

'He didn't trick me! He pushed me in! Physically! I didn't fall for no trick!' Sarabi insisted, prowling off, 'That stupid lion couldn't trick _me_. Why... he couldn't even trick a monkey!'

Sarabi's mother shook her head, watching as her daughter stalked off. 'This is seriously going to mess with the whole 'betrothed' thing' she sighed, in slight annoyance. That would mess with the Pride. Something would have to be sorted out between the both of them.

**xxx**

_Enjoying the story so far? Well, there is more to come. Much more to come. This is merely the start of the story. _

_**Like it so far?**_


	2. A brewing idea

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lion King. Disney does. I just own the plot. I'm not making anything of this. I just like writing.

_**Authors Note: Wow. I really didn't expect reviews. oO I'm surprised. I really am. I guess I shall continue writing it then. **_

_We return to the story, Sarabi trying to_ _work off her temper. It has always been a strange thing really. Such arguments between the two as young ones. _

Her paws collided with the ground, claws sinking into the dirt, soon relieving their grip to leave the small holes in the ground. Why was _she_ the object that was pushed around everyday? Why did she have to be shoved into the river multiple times? She had never done anything to Mufasa, anyway. The cub growled, her snout wrinkling in disgust, before she stormed inside one of the caves on Pride Rock, and sat there in a bored manner, her breathing loud, as she began to calm down.

And why didn't her mother really help with it all? Her only suggestion was ignore it. And that never worked. He would just stand there being stupid, and never leave. It was hard to just ignore someone for hours on end. Sarabi sighed. Was there any cure to this awful problem? She hated Mufasa for all his awful antics and pranks. Hadn't his parents ever trained him right? And all his friends laughed at Sarabi whenever he managed to trick her into something. They were always there, ready to mark mockingly at her.

Oh, Sarabi would get them! They were going to get a taste of their own medicine! But how would she get them all? How would she prank them all at the same time? How would she, Sarabi, jeered at by all of that lion's friends, manage to get them to follow her to the same place at the same time? She would need an expert plan... A plan that may take a while. And she felt she was lacking patience at the moment. She wanted to get back at Mufasa now!

Sarabi's brow creased, as she began to think. Maybe... No, that was stupid. Nothing far-fetched would work! She had to remember that. As much as she wanted the outrageous ideas in her mind to be a success, she had to be serious with it all. Well... she'd have to think of traits– other than stupid, pushy, and all the other awful things... Well, they were greedy. That might come in handy.

_That might just work..._ Sarabi thought, her ears flicking slightly, _Those greedy lions will just fall for it like... Whatever falls..._

She had no time to think of similes at the moment. She needed to get her plan ready. She needed to trick them into falling into a trap of hers... And she knew how. She had figured it out. And it might just work, after all. Brilliant. She'd just have to perfect a few kinks and... it would be _perfect_. Those lion cubs wouldn't know what hit them.

A malicious grin appeared on the face of Sarabi, as she began to scheme her revenge within the cave. The magnificent thought of laughing at Mufasa never left her. She would get revenge on that lion, and nothing would stop her. She wouldn't let anything.

**xxx**

The golden-brown cub prowled across the thick tree branches, another one cruising along behind him. Another lion sat below on the ground, leaning against the trunk, while the last lion in the area was attacking a vine a few metres away. A sigh erupted from one of their mouths.

'I'm bored' one of them stated, scrabbling down the trunk of the tree to return to the ground. His claws scratched the ground in annoyance.

'Of course we aren't, Zei' one of them said, sarcastically, 'We're just hanging around in the most uninteresting place because we're having _too much fun_.'

Zei's mouth turned in a frown. 'Shut it, Mufasa' he hissed, his eyebrows lowering, so he glowered at the lion in anger, 'I didn't expect a sarcastic remark; I expected a solution.'

'We all want a solution!' the cub leaning against the tree trunk piped up, 'This place can be so boring!'

Mufasa took his turn in leaping from the tree, scrabbling at the rough bark, before landing somewhat gracefully at the bottom, also frowning. Life could be so boring at times. 'We could--'

'Be quiet' Zei said, 'We all know what you're going to say– Only once a day. I believe you're becoming obsessed, Mufasa...'

'Fine. Come up with something, then' Mufasa stated, prowling past Zei. He glanced up at the lion cub attacking the vine, before bellowing, 'Get down here, Quirk!' It was a strange name; but it was more of a nickname for the lion.

**xxx**

Sarabi crept forward, spotting the four lions, grouped about, discussing what they were to do. The lioness cub grinned, before she let a loud growl rumble in her throat, once sitting comfortably behind a bush. Everything was ready. Everything was ready for action. Those lions didn't know _what_ was coming.


	3. A plan put in action

**_Disclaimer: _**How_ I could own this, I'm not sure. So, I don't. I'm just a girl writing _fan-_fiction. 'Cause I'm a _fan_ of The Lion King. _

—

Instantly, the male lions turned their heads toward the sound, emitting from a nearby bush. Mufasa crept forward a step. 'What was that?' he asked, rather cautiously.

'How are _we_ meant to know?' Zei asked, annoyed, 'Point is, it isn't something that makes us sit here bored now, is it?' Determined, he glanced expectantly around the other lions.

Sarabi, behind the bush, began to agilely creep in another direction, so she wasn't spotted by them. She tried not to make any marks of her trail, though had put some deep claw marks in the ground behind the bush. All part of her plan. She was far in the distance, as Mufasa and his friends crept forward to peer at the marks she had left. Sarabi grinned triumphantly. She had left a bit of a trail behind her, once she was in line of where she wanted to go.

The plan was a little complicated to explain... Or it's just that I'm lacking creativity, and words to describe it, but Sarabi knew that if she did this right, then it would be a brilliant plan, and she would get to laugh in their faces, like she had always dreamed to.

—

'What the–?' Zei asked, raising an eyebrow, and looking at the marks, 'What are these? What growled? What's going on here, anyway?' Two lions layed back, one leaning against the tree, enjoying the shade, the other having a vicious battle with a tree.

Mufasa frowned at the antics. 'Fine then, staa-aay' he hissed, 'We'll go find whatever this is, right?' His sight moved over to Zei, who gave a nod, and began to move forward. When he had moved four feet, he lifted a paw, to point around half a metre in front of him.

'Someone's leaving clues to their whereabouts' he stated, matter-of-factly. Mufasa darted forward. The mark in the ground didn't look like an accident. He shrugged, a grin spreading over his face. 'Brilliant. Then I vote we follow these tracks!'

And, of course, with that they did. And on their way, they found something to lift their spirits, and make them want to find what this was even more. The word 'Treasure'. And that was when greed took over.

And where did these tracks lead them? Near a river, flowing through the plains. 'Where now?' Zei asked, 'Do you see the next mark?' Mufasa shook his head in an answer.

—

Sarabi watched nearby, her plan an obvious success. She knew whatever boredom had happened when they were searching faded with the word 'Treasure'. The plan was brilliant. And catching them on a day they were bored was even better, or it might not of worked. Now, it was her turn to strike.

Sarabi ran forward, colliding with the two, to send them sprawling into the water, coughing and spluttering. And when they finally rid their eyes of water, the proud figure of Sarabi was what they saw, giving them a triumphant grin, and laughing heartily.

'I believe I got you!' she said, grinning, 'So, don't mess with me!'

Zei was not grinning. He instantly stood up, climbing from the river. He shoved Sarabi aside with his shoulder, and muttered 'I blame this on you, Mufasa. Bet you knew all along.'

Sarabi's nose scrunched. 'What's his problem?' she asked, raising an eyebrow. Of course, her grin didn't really fade that much. And with that, she walked away, her tail flicking, leaving Mufasa sitting in the water.

**_A/N: _Yes, I know it's a short chapter, sorry! I just thought I'd better get her plan over and done with. So, hopefully I'll post again. I know you 'TLK' fans don't really care too much about my Harry Potter stories, so, I won't say that I'm giving up on two of them, and only leaving two stories to work on. (This being one of them). I might add to them once in a while, but one of them could be done if I wanted it to, so it doesn't really matter. -Shrug- Well, I'll see if this earns anything else, or if 8 reviews is all I'm doomed to. XD**


	4. Loss and slight recovery

_**Disclaimer: **It isn't mine... got it? It's... Disney's._

**_A/N: _Sorry it took so long! I've been suffering a bit of writers block. And forgetfulness. So, here it is. I'll try make the chapters longer and stuff. So... here it is! Bow down! ;**

Mufasa let his head lower, a frown crossing his face. A light, yet cold, breeze floated through the air, causing the cub to shiver as it ran through his fur, reaching his already-cold skin, as he was wet through. His ears twitched, his mind debating whether he should get out of the cold water– It would certainly help, after all. A sigh escaped him, as he slowly climbed to his feet, shaking the water off his fur, and he trudged toward the bank.

Once upon the warm dirt, he felt much better. The sun's rays had warmed it, and were now, very, very slowly, drying his fur. He frowned, lying down where he was, relaxing. He wasn't in any hurry to get back to his _friends_. Especially the one who had just blamed him for all of this. Did it _look_ like he wanted to be wet through, and pushed into the river? Mufasa shook his head. No, he'd be just fine here. Warming up, drying off, in the peace and quiet.

Besides, he didn't need them. He could go make _new_ friends. There had to be some other place, and more cubs to entertain himself. To play with. Right? Why wouldn't there be? It was either that or go befriend _Sarabi_, and he wasn't _that_ desperate. Not yet. He'd do better on his own than go crying to _her_. He was almost disgusted he had even _thought_ of it. It would be an utterly stupid idea, and he'd be in exactly the same situation. No, that would be the plan for when all else failed. And he meant when _all_ else failed. He may even consider suicide before that... Ha. Nah, he wasn't ready for that.

'I'm wet through! It was all his fault!' Zei complained, in a whining voice. One that he had developed well for manipulation and it was a good way to get what he wanted– It didn't work on his parents anymore, but it did still work on others. His paws brushed the ground, before he slumped down into a lying position between the roots of a tree, muttering under his breath.

Lacking the heart to argue with the temperamental lion, his friends merely sat down, silently. They guessed Zei was wrong... But, still, they'd rather not be yelled at. Mufasa and Zei could be a deadly combination, and perhaps it would be better this way with only one of them? They were always arguing anyway. At least it would be a little quieter.

'Don't you agree?' The words left Zei's mouth. But it wasn't really a question. It was an opportunity for them to agree with him.

The other two lions glanced at each other, before their heads nodded violently. 'Oh, yeah. You're right. All Mufasa's fault you're soaked and looked like a drowned rat for a moment there.'

Zei ignored the rat comment. 'Right. Good.' He had never liked Mufasa _anyway_. Always getting in arguments. It would be much better without him. And now he, Zei, was in charge of it all. This was definitely good. Life was sweet. Some good does come when friends betray!

Of course, we all know it wasn't true, but Zei would much rather blame him for it all.

Sarabi had a large grin, plastered on her face as she trotted along, her tail swinging merrily. She was even humming, slightly. Looking around the Pridelands, she pondered what she would do next. Go brag? Or maybe settle down, and relax on a rock, perhaps? Or go laugh a little more? Though, Mufasa was probably in a bad mood. And judging by the way Zei had stormed off, he was in a bad mood as well.

Sarabi shrugged, then frowned. She could _guess_ where they were... But she didn't really want to go near Zei... He was probably with his other friends, and together, they would bite her head off. But she didn't want to go to Mufasa either. It made her seem _needy_. So, instead, she decided to just sit around at relax.

Climbing onto a boulder, her claws scratched the rough surface, before she sat upon it, and gazed around the land momentarily. She then lay down, her head resting on her paws, the triumphant grin remaining on her face. And for once _she_ wasn't the one wet. For once, _she_ was the one grinning. For once, she had gotten back at that scoundrel. And, boy, did it feel good.

Mufasa let a small smile creep onto his face, as he was much warmer, and his fur was successfully dry. It felt much better than before, when he was sitting in the water, with the wind blowing around him, making him feel cold, and small. But... There had been something else there while he was sitting like a depressed rat. Was it... guilt?

Mufasa shook his head. It couldn't be guilt... could it? He didn't feel guilt. And_ why_ would he feel it when _he_ was the victim, anyway? Perhaps he was just hungry? Perhaps he had landed on something sharp? Or perhaps the water just had him feeling so miserable it _felt_ like guilt? All possibilities.

Well, he didn't feel it _now_ so, it wasn't a problem at all. Paws forced him into a standing position, his legs wobbling for a moment, before he was completely stable. He walked forwards. The day seemed much brighter, warmer, more exciting, though he had absolutely nothing to do.

'I'll go... up to Pride Rock...' he suggested to himself, 'Go lie around up there... Talk... until I can find something else, interesting to do... _Or I could go to the outlands_.' He said the last part in a whisper. He wouldn't be _allowed_ there, and he had never ever thought of going before. But... he could befriend one of those lions, after all. That would always be fortunate... They'd be much more interesting than his other stupid friends.

His path turned toward the shadows. It was a rather... cliche action, but it had to be done sometime or another. A cubs curiosity is a strong instinct in them, and _every_ cub is curious to know what dangers are held there. He eyed the shadows, as they began to draw closer, and closer... Curiosity continued to brim within him, his pace growing slightly faster, wondering what would lie beyond the borders of their safe land.

'What _are_ you doing, Mufasa? And I see you dried well– Though, I was looking forward to you looking like a drowned rat... But, I already saw that, so it isn't the biggest lost, anyway.'

Mufasa turned, a growl rumbling in his throat, to see Sarabi, grinning slightly, though anxious to know where he was going. Her eyes glanced over the dark place, behind him. Her eyes then narrowed, looking at him suspiciously.

'I was...' Mufasa racked through his brain, though couldn't think of a cover up. He fidgeted slightly. He knew what was coming next. But since he didn't actually _go_ out of the borders, he couldn't get in trouble.

'You're going out of the border!' Sarabi said, guessing the scenario immediately, '_Without_ your friends?'

'They aren't coming. Probably never will– You'll never catch me with _them_ again' Mufasa said, gruffly, 'And what are you doing, trying to stalk me, or something?'

Sarabi frowned, before rolling her eyes. 'I'm not _stalking_ you, idiot!' She gestured to the boulder she had previously been on, 'I was relaxing there, and spotted you wandering. Thought it was strange without your friends. And so you _are_ going out the border?'

Mufasa shook his head. '_Were_. Until you came along, big and nosey!'

Sarabi raised an eyebrow. 'I bet I can last longer there than you can... But why are you going, anyways, eh? To get some _new friends_? Ha. I doubt any of them outsiders would befriend you... or... any of us, for that matter.'

Mufasa raised an eyebrow. He never expected to have this conversation, at all. 'You bet on the wrong side, wimp' he hissed, before standing up straight. 'And you're right... but they'll befriend me... Because... Because...' Well, he was starting to actually doubt that an Outsider would befriend him, but it was worth a try. 'Well... maybe you're right... but I'm still going! I'll still at least _try_.'

Sarabi began to walk toward the dark, shadowed area, that wasn't too far off. 'Fine then. Be that way.'

This was definitely an interesting situation. She was coming? And not running off to catch him in the act, or something? Perhaps she was just too competitive for her own good? Or proving she was brave, or something? Well, he didn't know, but she had got him once that day, and he was going to beat her with this. Then it would be even. And it would be _his_ turn to laugh. Again.

Hold on... again? He had pushed her in the river a million times... maybe _that_ was why he was guilty? Maybe the same thing had happened to her, as it had happened to him that day? Maybe _that_ was it? With a frown, he quickly followed after her.

'Bet I'll win.'

'I bet you'll lose.'


	5. Close call

_**Disclaimer: **Not mine, don't even ask._

**_A/N: Woohoo. _Two in one day! -Parties- I'm in a writing mooooooood! ... And, okay**, **I've had too much fanta...**

'It's very... dark' Sarabi commented, as they walked in the dead land. The grass beneath their feet was grey, and sometimes, it wasn't even there. Sometimes, it was just hard dirt. Hard, cold dirt, that felt uncomfortable beneath Sarabi's paws. Her head lowered, as she crept forwards, her amber eyes looking around, anxiously, as if waiting for a predator to bound out of the bushes, and begin a chase.

'Aw. Little Sarabi's _scared_' Mufasa mocked, a loud laughter following it. A small grin was seen on his face, though it wasn't as large as it normally would be. It was obvious he was anxious about the situation, too. But, he had to win the bet, and he had to satisfy his curiosity. He looked at the trees, the bark dark, and cracked, barely a single leaf clinging desperately to the wood. It wasn't like the Pride Lands. It was evil. Bad vibes coming from it. It was a starving land, and he felt somewhat sorry for those who had been forced to live here.

'They have no food...' Mufasa said, sympathetically, 'Why do they live in a land so... without life. They wouldn't survive. Why do they live here?'

Sarabi paused for a moment, looking for something to answer it with. Her jaw hung open for a second, before sound finally emitted from it, in a matter-of-fact-ly sort of way. 'They were exiled, Mufasa. They _deserve_ to be here... They did something really bad.'

'Why didn't they just kill them quickly?'

'Cause... they... didn't deserve it?' Sarabi answered, though her voice was unsure. Still, she was glad of conversation to take her mind off whatever rustling sounds she could hear. Good to be distracted, no matter who was talking.

'You aren't gonna chicken out, _are you_?' Mufasa asked, 'Run now, or it'll be too late once we meet one of those _exiled lions_...'

Sarabi rolled her eyes. 'I'm not _scared_, Mufasa. You're under-estimating me' she said, with a frown, though her head held high, 'That's your problem– You keep under-estimating me. And I'm not going to put up with your stupid comments, tricks and insults much longer, got it?'

'You've put up with them so far, what's the difference now?' Mufasa asked, with a raised eyebrow, 'I doubt things will change, all that much. Just... we'll get older... And you'll leave, and I'll be King, and stuff like that.' He shrugged, carelessly.

'Life can turn in unexpected directions.'

Mufasa rolled his eyes. 'You sound like some crazed fortune teller, Sarabi. Just be quiet so we can hear what's coming, okay? If you keep talking, then someone could attack us, and we wouldn't even know they were coming!'

Sarabi raised an eyebrow. '_You_ were the one who started it, numbskull!' she retorted, with a roll of her eyes, 'And... I think you're too late...' A worried look crossed her face, and she pointed toward three lions approaching. She looked around frantically, wondering if they had already been spotted. She didn't know how they couldn't of been, but she had to hope. Unfortunately, their eyes all pointed toward them, and she heard a growl rumble.

Sarabi felt herself trying to make herself feel taller, signalling she wasn't going to back down too easily– Of course, she _was_ just a cub. Still. Mufasa took that as a signal, and tried to do the same thing.

One of the approaching lions looked in teen years, and was obviously a female. Her pelt was tawny, messy and matted, and she easily towered over Sarabi and Mufasa, no matter how tall they tried to make themselves. Accompanying her, were two cubs, both seeming older than the tress-passing lions, who tried to look as innocent as possible.

'Why are you here?' the oldest lioness immediately asked, her golden eyes gazing at Sarabi and Mufasa, penetrating them, and making them feel extremely small. She was intimidating them.

The two didn't reply. They didn't know _why_ they were here, exactly. Finally, Mufasa opened his mouth. 'B-because... I want to be your– not you, specifically– friend?'

The lioness stared somewhat blankly at him. So he came to be social, she'd call it. To socialize with the Out Landers. Ha. 'And what about her?'

Sarabi found herself being looked at. By the lioness, the cubs by her side, and even Mufasa was wondering of her explanation. She glared icily at him. 'I come here for somewhat the same reason. But he's not my friend...'

'Well, what _is_ he?'

'Well, you see, there was a bet, and we kinda have to stick near each other to make sure the other doesn't run back to our land, and cheat their way out of losing' she said, quite fast. She sighed after she said it, but it _was_ true, after all.

'Well, _who_ are you, then, eh?' the lioness went on, continuing the inquiry.

Sarabi looked at her wearily for a split second, wondering whether or not to use a fake name, but then decided against it. With a gulp, she answered. 'I'm Sarabi. This is Mufasa.'

'Mufasa?' one of the cubs said, peering at the male. Her eyes narrowed, as she looked at him, before they widened once again. 'I know that name, mum! It's... it's...' She paused, trying to remember. 'The Prince!'

The lioness seemed to ignore her child. 'I am Kolilia. These are my children, Azek and Kurei. Now, Mufasa, are you really the Prince... the Prince of the Pride Lands? Coming to befriend a few _Out Landers_?'

'You make it seem like a crime' Mufasa said, nervously glancing at Sarabi, 'Maybe it wasn't such a good idea... But... Yes, actually... I-Is there a problem with that, Kolilia?'

'You'll get in a lot of trouble with your precious parents' she hissed, before leaning in close, her eyes narrowing, and giving the frightened cub a threatening look. A small whimper escaped him, his head lowering, as he tried to crawl backwards away from her eyes, as they glared at him, 'The ones who exiled me...'

Mufasa shifted uncomfortably, as he saw a malicious grin cross the lioness' face. 'Don't expect to return to Pride Rock, Prince Mufasa...' she hissed, growling slightly. A violent glint showed in her eyes, craving to attack and harm him... harm the King. Harm him by killing his son. She would get revenge through this.

Sarabi watched, helpless, before glancing at Azek and Kurei. It was her last hope to save the lion. As awful as he was to her, he didn't deserve to _die_, and to just stand by and watch could scar her, and make her feel guilty, and she didn't want that, either. She moved closer to the two other cubs. 'Save him!' she said, desperately, 'Come on! Please?' She doubted this would get through to them, but she _had_ to try.

'But his dad kicked us out of the Pride! Well, mum at least!' Kurei whined, her brow creasing, 'Why should we?'

'Mufasa will be your friend' Sarabi said, hopefully, 'And maybe you can come on visits to Pride Rock, and perhaps we can get you some food so you won't starve, and allow you to drink from our rivers so you don't dehydrate!' Sarabi answered, taking whatever she could think of that would help them, and make them save him.

'I thought he wasn't your friend!' Azek said, looking at her suspiciously, his eyes narrowed, his pupils slits, and the yellow almost disappearing, 'Why don't you want him to die?'

'For one, I'll never be able to rid myself of the guilt of just standing by, and secondly, I'll be scarred by what happens here, and third of all, I might get in trouble' Sarabi said, with a roll of her eyes, 'So, he _isn't_ my friend. Sheesh!'

Azek looked at Kurei, before the two said the fantastic word at the exact same time. Sarabi grinned broadly as soon as they said it. 'Okay.'

'Good, perfect!'

Meanwhile, a few feet away, Mufasa was frightened out of his wits, as the lioness's breathing grew rapid, her amber eyes glinting with a lust for blood, and violence. Her claws sunk into the ground, disappearing into the dirt, and growls continued to rumble in her throat.

'Save me' Mufasa whimpered, almost in tears. He was going to die! Where were his parents, or friends when you needed them?

A horrible laughter echoed in his ears. A sound that signalled the female was going to attack soon. 'There's no one to save you, Mufasa! You're going to die! And I will finally have revenge against your father, or the King of the Pride Lands, for sending me here!'

'Where you've gone _crazy_' Mufasa hissed, in disgust. He was only met with a vicious snarl, and a good deal of slobber landing on his forehead. A lot of 'ew's suddenly exited his mouth, repulsed.

'Mum!' Kurei whined, causing Koli to glance back at her child.

'What?' she snapped, reluctant to stop and hear what the young cub had to say.

'I... I... I don't think you should kill him. Why don't we think of something even _bigger_? I even have a plan in mind. And if you kill him, then they'll be expecting you' Kurei said. Sarabi was surprised at the cub's fast mind, as she had come up with this in a matter of seconds. She wondered if Kurei had really already thought of a plan.

'Excellent... Tell them and I kill you!' she added to Sarabi, and Mufasa, 'But you'll never know when we will strike!' Koli leapt away, Azek running after her. Kurei paused.

'Have a good... life' she said, nodding to the two of them, 'Come tell us some time when you plan on giving the meet, water, and inviting us to the Pride Lands. And... it's good you're still alive, Mufasa.' With a smile, Kurei then bounded away, tail swinging in the air, as she ran to catch up with her brother, and mother.

Mufasa looked after her, with a smile, though he looked nervous. He glanced at Sarabi, not wanting to say 'I think we should go now'.

'It's a tie' Sarabi said, 'Let's go...'

The two began to walk back to the Pride Lands, in silence, wanting to stay alert. A good deal of sounds were heard, but they saw no more signs of life as they walked, and made it back across the border in safety.

'I know you convinced that cub to persuade her mum not to kill me' Mufasa said, breaking the tense silence, as they walked along, 'Thanks. But why did you do that? After all those times I insulted, ridiculed and pushed you into the water, why didn't you just let her kill me?'

Sarabi rolled her eyes. She had felt the question coming on for quite a while. 'Well, yeah. Your welcome, _I suppose_' she said, pausing for a moment, 'And just because you did all those things doesn't mean you have to _die_. Not that dramatic. Plus, imagine the guilt that would of been there. And, to top it off, I probably would've been scarred by seeing your ugly face get even _uglier_, though it doesn't seem possible.'

Mufasa sighed. 'Gee, thanks Sarabi.'


End file.
